The Parent Trap Yura and Yuri
by lhoky
Summary: Yura dan Yuri adalah anak kembar yang terpisah karena diurus oleh masing-masing orang tua mereka yang bercerai. Saat Traning Camp Skate dimusim panas mereka bertemu dan berencana bertukar tempat. (Warn;ScreenMpreg) Victuuri;Parents and YurioandYurioOOC:son (TheParentTrapAU) Up:Chapter2
1. Prolog

**The Parent Trap Yura and Yuri  
**

Author : Lhoky28

Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice miliknya MAPPA, dan desain character Mitsurou Kubo

Berhubungan mau memuaskan para fuju yang kurang asupan Parent!Victuri andSon!Yurio

Tidak ada kerugian dan manfaat materil apapun

...

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Di sebuah kapal pesiar yang mewah yang berlayar, banyak para tamu berpakaian resmi bertepuk tangan dengan gembira kepada sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah. Sang pengantin pria memakai jas hitam, berambut _silver_ dengan setangkai mawar biru disaku dadanya itu. Sementara pengantin pria satunya yang tinggi badannya agak pendek, memakai jas putih dan cadar transparan yang terlihat anggun dengan rambut _raven_ -nya ditata ke belakang, memegang serangkaian bunga mawar yang diikat dengan pita _pink_ yang dipegang di kedua tangannya yang akan bersiap-siap untuk melempar bunga itu ke kerumunan tamu.

Tak lama kemudian sepasang pengantin itu melempar bunga mereka masing-masing kearah kerumunan orang yang bersiap-siap menangkap bunga itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang tamu yang berhasil menangkap kedua bunga yang dilempar itu pun bergembira senang.

Alunan musik _jazz_ yang dimainkan oleh para rombongan _jazz_ membuat sang pengantin pria yang berjas hitam memberi isyarat pada rombongan _jazz_ untuk melempar sebuah _make_ kepadanya. Dengan senang hati salah satu rombongan itu cepat melempar _make_ kepada yang memberi isyarat tadi. Sang pengantin itu pun menangkapnya dan segera menyanyi sambil tangan kanannya memegang tangan sang pengantin pria berjas putih itu.

 _L is for the way you look at me_

 _O is for the only one I see_

 _V is very, very extraordinary_

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore..._

Sang pengantin pria berjas putih pun terharu dengan air mata dan tawanya yang melihat sang Suami menyanyi sebegitu romantisnya. Sementara pria berjas hitam itu memandang sang Istri dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian mencium tangan sang Istri dan kembali bernyanyi.

 _And love is all I can give to you_

 _Love is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in love can make it_

 _Take my heart but please don't break it_

 _Love was made for me and you~_

Setelah itu lantunan musik yang nyaman membuat mereka berdua pun menari _waltz_ bersama dengan tatapan mata yang saling bertukar satu sama lain. Dan tak berapa kemudian sang Suami memeluk sang Istri dan kemudian melanjutkan menyanyi.

 _L is for the way you look at me_

 _O is for the only one I see_

 _V is very, very extraordinary_

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore_

 _And love is all that I can give to you_

 _Love, love, love is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in love can make it_

 _Take my heart but please don't break it_

 _'Cause love was made for me and you_

 _I said love was made for me and you_

 _You know that love was made for me and you~_

Kini mereka berdua pun berciuman dengan penuh cinta. Kembang api pun lepas tepat setelah melepas ciuman mereka dan kemudian mereka berdua memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang dan kembang api. Dan kini dua cincin emas saling bercahaya dijari manis suami istri itu menandakan bahwa cinta mereka akan melahirkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

.

.

.

Kini pesta masih berlangsung. Kedua pengantin sedang memandang para tamu yang sedang menari _waltz_ dengan alunan _jazz_ yang berbeda di meja makan khusus. Mereka sedang berbincang dan menikmati dengan meminum segelas _vodka_ yang dituangkan oleh seorang pelayan. Setelah itu mereka bersulang dan meminum sedikit _vodka_ tersebut. tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang membawa sebuah kamera dan menghampiri kedua pengantin tersebut.

"permisi sebentar. Apakah kalian mau foto kenang-kenangan?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan. Sepasang pengantin itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Bisa kalian saling memandang" pinta wanita itu sambil memfokuskan kameranya pada kedua pengantin itu. Kedua pengantin itu dengan senang hati melakukannya dan kemudian mereka pun saling memandang satu sama lain.

 _STRAK_

Dan kini mereka berdua akan menghadapi kehidupan mereka yang baru dan penuh menyakitkan...

.

.

.


	2. Destiny Separate Meetings

Tittle :

The Parent Trap Yura and Yuri.

Author: Lhoky28

Disclaimer : Animation MAPPA and Original Design Characters Mitsurou Kubo

Chapter 1 :

 **Destiny Separate Meetings**.

Notes story : Umur Yuri dan Yura dalam FF ini 11 tahun and mungkin agak OOC

* * *

.

.

.

"Yuuri... kumohon...jangan tinggal aku. Aku mohon..."

Tetapi orang yang dipanggilnya itu tetap tidak berhenti berjalan dengan bayi di gendongannya yang menangis. Namun air mata yang mengalir deras dari pria berambut hitam itu sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan mempererat gendongannya tanpa menghiraukan sang suami yang memanggilnya.

"Yuuri, kumohon... apa kau akan meninggalkan Yurio sendirian denganku tanpa seorang ibu?! Tolong Yuuri jangan tinggalkan aku dan Yurio sendirian!" teriaknya sambil mencoba terus mengejarnya dengan bayi satunya.

Namun sayang, pria berambut _raven_ itu telah masuk ke dalam _taxi_ dan tak berapa lama kemudian _taxi_ itu berjalan pergi.

Dan kini suami hanya menangis sambil memeluk bayi yang berada di pelukannya dan menyesali perbuatannya...

.

.

.

.

* * *

11 year and 6 mount Later ...

Barcelona, Spanyol

"Selamat datang di training camp skate Barcelona! Harap semuanya berkumpul untuk pembagian kelompok!" teriak seorang kakek sang kepala pelatih skate ternama yang berasal dari Rusia, Yakov Feltsman dan didampingi sang asisten dan sekaligus murid yang menghormatinya Georgi.

"Goergi tolong panggil nama dan kelompok masing-masing" kata Yakov sambil menyerahkan sejumlah daftar nama dan _megafron_ pada Georgi. Georgi pun langsung melaksanakan perintah dan cepat menyebutkan nama-nama didaftar itu.

"Tim 1, Addi Martin, Aaric Allen, Bard Walker, Louis Perez..." Ucap Georgi seterusnya.

.

.

.

Dua buah bus pun kembali datang. Terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang, bermata _emerald,_ kulit putih susu, memakai kaos dan jaket biru dengan lengan putih dan bertuliskan _russia_ tepat di dadanya itu. Dia berjalan kearah tumpukan tas yang terlihat menggunung. Namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika menemukan tas camp dengan belang macan tutul yang tak lain adalah miliknya yang berada diatas tumpukan tas camp lain.

"Akhirnya ketemu!" katanya girang.

Namun saat ia ingin menjumput rasnya tiba-tiba tasnya ditumpuk dengan tas camp yang lain.

"Oh, bagus. Sekarang pertanyaan bagaimana caranya aku dapat kembali tasku?!" katanya yang terdengar hampir berteriak. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian dia mengambil tali tasnya dan dan menariknya.

"Baiklah...Aku pasti bisa" katanya bersiap-siap untuk menarik. Lalu dia memulai aba-abanya.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Tarik!" teriaknya.

Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga dia untuk menarik tasnya itu keluar dari tumpukan, tapi usahanya nihil karena tenaganya terkuras habis saat perjalanannya di bandara. Kini dia pun pasrah.

"hah...hah...hah. Baik sepertinya aku tidak bisa"

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang anak yang agak tinggi dengan gaya rambut _bolw cut_ dan mata hitamnya menatap prihatin dengan anak yang kelelahan itu.

"Kau baru masuk camp ini ya?" tanya anak itu.

"mmm. tentu" sahut si anak pirang sambil menatap tas yang masih ditumpuk itu.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan" katanya yang segera mengambil tali tas si anak pirang itu.

Hanya perlu beberapa tarikan, tas itu kemudian keluar dari tumpukan. Si anak pirang pun terkagum-kagum dan langsung berterima kasih.

" _Spasiba!"_ katanya dengan girang sambil mengangkat tas _camp_ -nya itu. Tapi kemudian dia pun kembali berbicara pada anak yang ditolongnya.

"Namaku Otabek Altin, dari Kazakhstan. Salam kenal" katanya dengan into datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Yuri Nikiforov dari Rusia. Salam kenal" jawabnya girang dan menerima jabat tangan Otabek. Seketika Otabek terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Nikiforov?!. Victor Nikiforov the _living legend_ ?!" tanya dia. Yuri hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang dia menjadi _coach_ dan menjalankan bisnis _Vodka_. Kami tinggal di Petersburg, di perkebunan gandum." Jelas Yuri. Otabek pun mengangguk paham dan kemudian terdengar nama mereka.

" _Yuri Nikiforov, Otabek Altin, Christ Lordon, di tim 4!"_

Yuri pun mendengarnya langsung senang dan ia pun mengangkat tangannya untuk kompak. Otabek pun tersenyum dan mengompakkan tangannya pada Yuri. Kini mereka berjalan sambil berbincang menuju pondok mereka.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil taxi berhenti didepan gerbang yang bertuliskan Camp Training Skate Barcelona. Terlihat dua orang penumpang keluar dari taxi. Terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang panjang hingga punggung yang diikat _pointail_ , memakai kacamata dengan frame tipis berwarna hitam yang dibalik itu terlihat sepasang _emerald_ cerah, berpakaian jaket hitam dan terdapat tulisan _japan_ dan memegang tas camp miliknya.

"Nah, jadi kini kita sudah sampai." Kata wanita yang merangkul anak itu sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya. Anak itu menatap wanita itu dan tersenyum lembut.

" _Arigatou Minako-sensei._ Jadi ini pertama kalinya aku datang kemari untuk mewakili Jepang" katanya sambil menghembuskan napas untuk merasa rileks dari rasa tegangannya.

"Hahaha kau benar-benar seperti Ibumu ya. Lagi pula aku harus mengantar si peri kecil Yura yang menggemaskan ini, sebelum orang yang sangat menyayanginya ini akan khawatir sangat di rumah" tutur Minako. sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yura dan tak perlu berapa lama kemudian Minako melepas cubitannya itu. Sementara Yura hanya mengelus kedua pipinya yang bengkak.

"Minako- _sensei_ _itai desu!"_

"Hahaha, _gomen-gomen._ Aku jadi tidak sabar siapa pesaing yang bisa melawan Yura dalam bermain _poker_ nanti. Aku yakin Jika Yuuri tahu bahwa anaknya suka main _poker_ , aku bertaruh Yuuri sang Ibu tercinta akan menceramahimu sepanjang hari" kata Minako. Seketika Yura pun langsung panik mendengar hal itu.

" _Minako sensei,_ kumohon jangan beritahu hal ini pada _Oka-san!._ Aku janji hanya sekali ini saja!" mohonnya pada Minako.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memberi tahunya. Sekarang kau masuklah. Kau pasti terlambat" sambil menepuk puncak kepala Yura. Yura pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia memeluk Minako. Minako agak terkejut tapi kemudian dia membalas pelukannya kembali.

" _Ja itte kimasu._ Tolong jaga _Oka-san_ selama sebulan." katanya. Setelah itu dia melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju camp. Sementara Minako mengawasinya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga _Oka-san_ mu! Jika kau berubah pikiran dan mau pulang, telpon aku!" teriak Minako.

Kini Minako melihat Yura yang sudah masuk ke camp dan tak berapa lama dia pun masuk kembali kedalam taxi dan pergi.

.

.

.

Takdir yang terpisah akan bersatu kembali...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Jangan lupa review ya!


	3. Two Fairy or Demon?

Chapter 2 :

 **Two Fairy or Demon?**

Penebusan dosa karena terlambat _update,_ jadi saya buat panjang dan maaf mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan.

* * *

Di Kantin yang luas terlihat banyak para pemain _skater_ pemula dan yang sudah _pro_ memenangkan kompetisi nasional maupun Internasional sedang makan siang. Yuri, Otabek, dan beberapa temannya sedang mengambil makan siang yang sudah berjejer diatas meja dan hanya mengambil apa yang diinginkan.

"Wah, ada _Pirozhiki_! Aku ambil banyak!" sambar Yuri meletakkan sebanyak-banyaknya dipiringnya di nampan . Otabek pun mencicipi satulah satu _Pirozhiki_ dari piring Yuri dan seketika Yuri pun marah.

"Eh, Otabek! Jangan ambil!" protesnya.

"Ini bukan _Pirozhiki_ tapi _Empenadas_. Tapi rasanya enak" katanya sambil menghabiskan _Empenadas_ ditangannya itu. Seketika Yuri malu karena dia salah mengira, tapi kemudian tangan Otabek menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Mereka pun kemudian kembali melanjutkan mengambil makanan

.

.

.

"Yura, apa kau mau _Tortilla Española_ Rasanya enak loh" kata sang teman. Yura yang mendengar ajakan temannya hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Tidak usah, yang ini sudah cukup untukku. Lagi pula berat badanku cepat sekali naik" jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan nampan makanannya yang berisi segelas susu kotak kecil, _Fabada Asturiana_ , dan salad. Beberapa temannya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Yura yang agak lucu tapi kemudian mereka memakluminya.

Saat Yura akan berjalan pergi, dan Yuri yang juga ingin pergi disaat bersamaan, tiba-tiba Yakov datang dan menghampiri makanan yang berada diantara mereka berdua sambil membawa nampannya.

"Apa kau suka gurita?" tanya Yakov kearah kanan yang tidak lain adalah Yuri.

"Ah, maaf. Aku alergi dengan gurita" katanya sambil cepat-cepat pergi dengan Otabek dan beberapa temannya.

Kemudian Yakov pun berpaling dan ingin bertanya kembali pada anak di sebelah kirinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu. Apa kau suka gurita?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, maaf saya tidak bisa karena saya alergi" kata Yura dengan sopan.

"Oh, iya. Kau baru saja... mengatakannya" tapi saat memandang Yura seketika dia pun terkejut dan dia menatap kearah kanan lalu kembali ke kiri dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk sosok tadi yang sudah pergi kearah Yura.

"Ke-kenapa bisa pindah di sana?. Oh, mungkin hari pertama Camp Training Skate yang sekarang membuatku pusing kepala." Celetuk Yakov. Yura yang mendengarnya hanya agak sedikit bingung tapi cepat-cepat pergi menjauh dari kepala _coach_ Rusia itu.

"Maksudku seperti gula yang ditaruh ke dalam wadah garam" katanya sambil memandang Yura yang sudah tidak ada lagi ditempat. Dan kini Yakov hanya memandang ke depan dan bergumam, "Sekarang, kemana dia?"

.

.

.

Kini matahari masih berlangsung, dan para pemain _skate junior_ sedang berada di gelandang _rink_ untuk latihan _skating_. Ada yang para pemula yang dilatih beberapa _coach_ cara berseluncur dan teknik-teknik dasar _skating_. Ada juga yang sudah mahir tanpa bantuan _coach_ dan hanya latihan lompatan-lompatan dasar atau pun latihan koreografi.

Dan kini banyak sekumpulan para _junior_ melihat seorang anak pirang yang sedang melompat dengan teknik _axel_ secara sempurna dan kemudian dia berputar _sit spin_ , setelah itu dia pun berhenti berputar secara perlahan dengan anggun.

Semua yang melihatnya kini bertepuk tangan dengan kagum. Yuri pun membungkuk hormat pertanda terima kasih dan juga bangga tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

"Wow, Yuri itu benar-benar sangat hebat." Kata Georgi yang mendekati Yuri yang kemudian dia mengambil tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"Sang juara tak terkalahkan dari Rusia, Yuri Nikiforov!" kata Georgi.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian suara sorakkan pun terdengar dari sisi lain _rink._ Seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Yuri sedang melompat _three squard_ dengan cepat dan kemudian dia melompat _double fib_ dengan sempurna.

Dan kini dia meluncur menuju arah Yuri dan Georgi, mereka berdua pun panik dan segera cepat-cepat menjauh. Namun sayangnya Yuri terlambat dan mereka berdua pun bertabrakan dan jatuh di _rink_ dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

 _BRUUK!_

" _U-Uch, eto bol'no!"_ umpat Yuri sambil menggosok kepalanya yang terbentur. Kemudian dia pun kembali berkata dengan bahasa rusia secara keras, _"_ _Mozhete li vy ispol'zovat' vashi glaza pravil'no?! glupo!_ "

"Maafkan aku" kata orang yang menabraknya yang berada di belakangnya itu, yang juga menahan sakit dikepalanya juga.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua pun saling berhadapan, mata mereka berdua pun bertemu. Dan rahang mereka pun jatuh secara bersamaan. Sementara orang-orang yang melihat termasuk Otabek dan Georgi, pun terkejut melihat wajah mereka yang sangat mirip.

Yuri dan Yura pun berdiri saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Okay, sepertinya... Yura Katsuki yang hebat disini" kata Georgi. Dengan sedikit gugup karena bingung sekarang melihat dua anak yang dihadapannya itu. Semua orang tadi yang menonton kini bubar, kecuali Otabek yang masih bertahan ditempat dengan perasaan yang bingung.

Setelah beberapa keheningan kini, Yuri pun angkat bicara.

"Kenapa semua orang bingung?" tanya Yuri dengan _pokerface._ Seketika Yura pun agak sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Yura yang agak bingung.

"Lihat apa?"

"Ada kemiripan antara kita"

"Kemiripan kau dan aku?"

Yura pun menggangguk, seketika Yuri mengeluarkan senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringai.

"Baiklah... coba aku lihat. Bisa kau berputar" pinta Yuri. Dengan sedikit ragu Yura pun melakukan perintah Yuri. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yuri pun mengangguk dengan tangan kanannya seperti orang yang menganalisis.

"Sekarang berputar sebaliknya" pintanya lagi. Dan Yura pun kembali menuruti perintah Yuri.

"Baiklah. Matamu agak lebih dekat denganku. Pipimu agak sedikit bengkak dan terakhir hidungmu yang... hahaha jangan cemas. Bisa diperbaiki" jelasnya yang terdengar seperti sarkatik. Yura pun yang mendengar masalah hidungnya cepat-cepat menutup hidungnya dengan kanannya itu dan sedikit agak malu bercampur marah.

"Et, Aku belum selesai. Apakah kau tahu perbedaan kita?" tanya Yuri. Seketika Yura pun mengambil kacamatanya dari dalam kantong celananya dan memosisikan kacamatanya dan berkata,

"Baiklah, biar Kulihat. Aku bisa melakukan _three squard_ dengan cepat dan kau tidak. Kemudian aku masih orang yang baik dan kau tidak" ucapnya yang tak kalah sarkatik.

Seketika Yuri yang mendengarnya pun langsung melototinya dan kini mereka berdua ingin berkelahi sekarang. Georgi yang tadinya mengawasi mereka berdua pun langsung melerai mereka berdua namun dia agak bingung sekarang karena masih belum bisa membedakan yang mana.

"Kalian, saatnya berhenti perdebatan kecil ini. Yura,Yuri. Ma-maksudku, Yuri,Yura...Mak-maksud-ku...Ya ampun..."

Kini mereka berdua saling melotot dan kemudian pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam kini telah datang. Semua anak-anak memasuki pondok yang sudah dibagi secara berkelompok menikmati tidur mereka dikasur yang empuk.

Tapi dipondok ke 8 sepertinya berbeda...

(notes: adek baik jangan tiru)

.

.

.

" _Sorry gentleman._ Sepertinya aku menang lagi." Kata Yura sambil memperlihatkan lima katu yang dimiliki yang berurutan A-A-A-A-J atau lebih tepatnya _Four of a Kind_. Kini semua uang yang berada diatas meja itu diambil Yura dan Yura pun menghitung uangnya yang iya dapat.

"aku menyerah" kata sang lawan dan langsung beranjak dari kursi kayu. Semua anak-anak yang bergerombol pun langsung berbisik-bisik sesuatu.

"Jadi tidak ada lagi?" tanya Yura.

Tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka dan berkata sesuatu.

"Aku mau coba"

Kini Yura pun terkejut tapi kemudian seringai pun muncul dan dia kenal suara itu.

Yuri memakai kacamata hitam, jaket kulit yang di belakang punggungnya bergambar singa, dan membawa sekantong uang koin yang iya bawa dan ia mainkan. Beberapa teman Yuri pun mengikuti Yuri berjalan termasuk Otabek.

Yura pun mungocok kartu _Bridge_ dengan cepat kemudian dia taruh diatas meja , lalu kemudian dia gulirkan kartu itu seperti ombak. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia susun kembali dengan sekali seret tangan.

"Silahkan duduk, Nikiforov" katanya. Dengan tangan didepan dadanya, Yuri pun duduk dikursi kayu dengan senyuman dan dia pun melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Bagikan" kata Yuri. Dengan segera dia pun menyerahkan 5 kartu _Bridge_ pada Yuri dan dirinya sendiri secara bergiliran, Setelah dibagikan mereka mengambil dan membuka kartu mereka masing-masing. Seringai manis terpampang jelas di wajah keduanya. Para penonton yang tak lain para anak-anak laki-laki hanya terdiam tegang, kecuali Otabek.

Yura pertama kali memulai _reise_ nya dengan selembar uang dolar. Yuri pun memulai _raise_ juga dengan segenggam uang koin.

Waktu demi ke waktu, Mereka berdua pun beradu _reise_ begitu cepat. Dan kini uang mereka punya pun habis dan bertumpuk didepan mereka.

"Bagini saja kita bertaruh" usul Yuri dengan santai.

"Wow, itu hebat sekali" puji Yura yang terdengar remeh.

"Yang kalah akan melompat ke danau setelah permainan"

"Oh, tentu saja"

Yuri pun menatap lurus dan berkata, "Tapi harus telanjang". Yura yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Semakin hebat. Bersiap-siaplah, Mr. Nikiforov" katanya dan kemudian dia meletakan 5 kartu yang berderet 10-9-8-7-6 dengan lambang _heart_ diatas meja itu.

" _Straight Flush_ , sejenis. Dan sepertinya kau kalah _"_ kata Yura. Yuri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak.

"Itu hebat sekali Mr. Katsuki. Tapi ... itu tidak cukup hebat" kata Yuri yang seketika membuat Yura terkejut.

Yuri pun memperlihatkan 5 kartunya pada semua orang. Seketika semua orang pun bersorak gembira dan ada beberapa yang bertepuk tangan.

" _Royal Flush_ dan sejenis _"_ kata Yuri memperlihatkan deret kartu A-K-Q-J-10 dengan lambang _diamond._

Dan sepertinya Yura mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya..

.

.

.

Di danau yang dekat dengan _Camp Training Skate,_ terlihat di jembatan kecil Yura berjalan dengan sedikit gemetar karena hawa dingin dan juga...

Dia bertelanjang.

Beberapa anak dan Yuri pun menyaksikan hukum yang kalah dengan gelak tawa. Uang hasil bermain poker tadi, Yuri kembalikan pada pemiliknya.

Saat Yura mencapai ujung jembatan yang hanya di depannya air danau yang tenang, dia pun berbalik sambil memberi hormat. Yuri yang melihat tersenyum sarkatik dan membalas hormat pada Yura. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Yura pun bersiap-siap. Dan...

 _BYUUURRR_

Dia melompat ke danau. Yuri pun tertawa tapi kemudian dia menyambar pakaian semua pakaian Yura, kecuali sepatunya. Semua orang pun cepat-cepat pergi termasuk Yuri yang membawa pakaian Yura.

Yura pun naik ke permukaan untuk menarik napas, kemudian dia berenang menuju tepian. Saat dia sampai dan ingin berpakaian, dia melihat tempat dia letakkan sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Bagus, baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka kita mulai permainannya." Kata Yura dengan amarah sambil mengigil kedinginan.

Setelah itu dia pun pergi menuju pondoknya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, 11.24 ...

"Hahaha, sepertinya tadi itu lompatan hebat Otabek" puji Yuri yang kini digendong di punggung Otabek.

"Tidak juga. Yuri, apa yang akan kau lakukan" tanya Otabek sambil terus berjalan menuju pondok.

"Aku sangat lelah dan aku ingin kembali ke tempat tidur dan tidur sampai makan siang" jelas Yuri dengan santai. Tiba-tiba saja Otabek entah kenapa dia menurunkan Yuri, Yuri pun agak bingung apa yang terjadi

" _Ekitalay..."_ gumamnya apa yang dia lihat.

Seketika Yuri pun melihat apa yang membuat Otabek terkejut, tentu saja rahangnya menjatuh syok.

Diatas atap pondok mereka terlihat beberapa kasur diletakkan tidak beraturan termasuk tas _camp_ mereka. Dan bendera jepang ukuran kecil yang berkibar karena angin.

" _Vryad li"_ gumam Yuri dengan tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari

Yuri, Otabek, dan beberapa temannya berencana membalas dendam atas perbuatan pondok 8. Mereka berencana acak membuat jebakan _batman_ disaat semuanya tertidur nyenyak. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam pondok yang tidak dikunci, dan mereka pun memulai aksinya.

Mereka berpakaian layaknya seorang ninja dan membawa peralatan yang dibawa untuk jebakan mereka nantinya. Yuri pun memulai aksinya dengan mengeluarkan beberapa balon yang berisi air dan meletakkannya diatas rak yang berada tepat dengan tepat dengan Yura yang sedang tertidur lelap di kasurnya.

Otabek sedang mengulurkan semua benang wol yang dikaitkan kesana-sini seperti jaring laba-laba. Sementara 2 orang teman lainnya membuat dua ember kaleng coklat susu yang besar lalu membuatnya ke dalam tong plastik ukuran sedang.

Setelah itu Yuri meminta kedua temannya untuk menuangkan karamel di setiap lantai danyang mencoret-coret wajah beberapa orang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Sementara Otabek yang sepertinya dendam lama dengan seseorang yang dulu teman lamanya, JJ yang sedang tertidur lelap kemudian membuat memotong sebagai rambutnya dengan gunting.

"Siapa yang butuh susu di pagi hari?" tanya mereka dengan gelak tawa yang terdengar berbisik.

Setelah rencana mereka berhasil, mereka pun keluar dengan mulus tanpa diketahui siapapun.

.

.

.

* * *

 _TUUT TUUUT TUUT TUUUT TUUT_

Suara terompet yang terdengar nyaring dengan _make_ membuat Yura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mencoba mengucek matanya lalu mengkedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia melihat beberapa seutas tali benang yang membuatnya terkejut dan terbangun.

Dengan perasaan bingung melihat sekeliling ruangan yang balut benang wol seperti laba-laba. Dia pun perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi saat dia menginjak lantai dia merasa sesuatu yang lengket dan itu membuatnya jijik.

" _KYAAAAAA!"_

Mendengar suara teriakan Yura membuat para penghuni lainnya bangun dan mereka pun juga terlihat ketakutan, ada laba-laba mainan jatuh tepat dikepala, ada yang merasa tubuhnya lengket sekali, teman dekat Yura yang tak lain adalah JJ juga berteriak karena merasa rambutnya dipotong tidak beraturan, dan terakhir mereka saling memandang wajah mereka yang dicorat-coret dengan spidol hitam yang kini para penghuninya pun juga...

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!=1?:ASDFGHJKL!"_

Sementara empat orang yang berada diluar sedang mengintip dari balik jendela yang tidak lain adalah Yuri, Otabek, dan dua orang temannya lagi sedang menahan tawa mereka.

Yura pun berusa menenangkan semua orang tetapi dia menginjak seutas benang merah yang membuat berapa balon yang berisi air jatuh dihadapannya. Namun dengan gesit, Yura pun menghindari balon-balon tersebut walaupun masih ada ketakutan.

"Syukurlah tidak ada yang kena" katanya dengan legah. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Sebuah balon yang berukuran 2x lipat lebih besar perlahan mengelinding jatuh, Yura yang melihatnya terkejut tapi sayang dia tidak bisa menghindar dan kini balon itu akan jatuh tepat pada dirinya. Yura hanya bisa melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _ **PYAAAR!**_

 _ **BYUUUUR!**_

Sepertinya kini Yura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

" _ANAK LAKI-LAKI ITU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK DIRAGUKAN LAGI... MAKHLUK TERENDAH, MENGERIKAN YANG PERNAH HIDUP DI PLANET INI!"_ Umpatnya dengan keras bercampur amarah dan kesal.

Yuri yang mendengar dan melihatnya pun berkata dengan sarkatik, " _Spasiba,Spasiba"_

Tiba-tiba datang Yakov dan Georgi yang dengan santai.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" kata Yakov dengan garang menggunakan _megafron._ Yuri, Otabek, dan kedua teman lainnya pun menyapa kembali.

"Pagi, Yakov" sahut mereka serempak. Tapi kemudian mereka sadar sesuatu.

"Yakov?!" kecuali Otabek.

Kini mereka pun berhenti mengintip dan cepat-cepat berlari melihat Yaov, dan Georgi.

"Perhatian, Pemeriksaan mendadak!" kata Yakov dengan lantang didepan halaman pondok ke 8. Sepertinya rencana Yuri akan ketahuan. Kedua teman Yuri cepat-cepat pergi, takut akan dihukum. Sementara Otabek hanya berdiri diam dan kaku tidak tahu akan apa dia lakukan sekarang. Dan Yuri sang kepala aksi mereka pun kini berlari untuk mencegah Yakov dan Georgi masuk.

Yakov yang ditemani Georgi kini berjalan menuju pondok ke-8, dan saat diingin membuka pintu tiba-tiba Yuri datang dan berdiri didepan pintu, mencegah mereka masuk.

"Tidak,tidak Yakov. Jangan masuk kedalam. Ada seseorang yang sakit semalam dan kotor sekali... Jadi jangan masuk" kata Yuri. Yura yang mendengar suara Yura pun membuka tirai lalu melihat Yuri dengan marah.

"Ada yang sakit? Berarti aku harus masuk" kata Yakov yang mendengar pernyataan Yuri. Saat Yakov mencapai ganggang pintu dan membuka sedikit, Yuri pun menatap keatas yang melihat tong plastik yang berisi susu coklat kental yang hampir akan tumpah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yuri mendorong pintu kembali dengan punggungnya.

Yakov yang agak curiga tapi tidak peduli pun berkata, "Minggirlah"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian masuk. Penyakit ini mungkin berbahaya atau mungkin parahnya penyakitnya bisa menular. Sungguh" ucap Yuri lagi kembali membujuk. Yura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perkataan Yuri pun membuka pintu yang kedua sambil memperlihatkan dirinya.

" _Actualy,_ Kami baik saja didalam sini. Kecuali Yuri Nikiforv tahu sesuatu yang tidak kita tahu" kata Yura. Oh, sepertinya Yuri benar-benar akan dapat masalah sekarang.

"Minggir, Yuri" kata Yakov yang sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya pun kembali memegang ganggang pintu dan membuat pintu terbuka. Seketika Yuri tak bisa mencegah lagi.

Kini cairn susu kental coklat tumpah tepat diatas kepala Yakov dan mereka pun panik dan tak terkecuali Yura dan Yuri yang _shock_. Yakov dan Georgi pun masuk kedalam berusaha untuk menghindar tumpahan coklat dan saat masuk kaki mereka tergelincir dan berjalan cepat.

" _KYAAAA!"_ teriak mereka berdua yang akan menabrak benang-benang dan lemari yang berada tepat didepan mereka. Kini semua orang pun juga panik dan _shock_.

 _BRUUK!_

Kini Yakov dan Georgi menabrak lemari dan terjatuh ke lantai. Yuri dan Yura yang melihatnya benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa.

Saat Yakov mencoba berdiri berdiri dengan meraih boneka beruang yang tergantung kini Yuri benar-benar sudah tamat.

"No,no no no!" cegah Yuri, tapi sudah terlambat. Saat boneka beruang itu ditarik dan talinya putus, tiba-tiba kipas angin berputar yang berada dilangin ruangan dan menyebarkan sejumlah kapas yang diletakkan sengaja yang jatuh seperti serpihan salju.

Semua pemghuni pondok hanya menyebarkan tangan mereka yang melihat kapas seperti salju. Sementara Yakov dan Georgi perlahan bangkit kembali.

"Sudah aku bilang disini sangat kotor" dercak Yuri pura-pura.

"Dia pasti tahu! Dia pelakunya!" tunjuk Yura sambil menatap Yakov.

Sepertinya Yakov benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kedua anak yang benar-benar ingin mengunci mereka digudang sekarang.

...

" _ **KAU DAN KAU**_ (sambil menunjuk Yuri dan Yura)..."

" _ **KEMASI TAS KALIAN SEKARANG!"**_ teriak Yakov dengan murka.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

* U-Uch, eto bol'no! = a-aduh, sakit!

*Mozhete li vy ispol'zovat' vashi glaza pravil'no?! glupo!= bisa kau gunakan matamu dengan benar?! bodoh!

* _Ekitalay =_ Tidak mungkin -khazakstan _  
_

* _Vryad li =_ Tidak mungkin


End file.
